un drôle de sentiment
by littlexhily
Summary: Alors qu'Akihito vient d'emménager chez Asami par la force des choses tout ne se passe pas exactement comme il l'avait imaginé...


**Théorie**

A cause de cette histoire avec la jeune idole Ai, Akihito avait dû se résigner à emménager chez Asami le temps que la press se calme. Il avait beaucoup d'à-priori sur ce que serait sa vie en collocation avec le yakusa et il avait la désagréable surprise de constater qu'il ne s'était pas tromper. Du moins sur les grandes lignes. Il y avait une chose en particulier qui le troublait : il avait pensé que le mafieux n'hésiterait pas à profiter de lui des qu'il en ressentirait le désir cependant, depuis plus de deux semaines qu'il s'était installé il devait bien avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Ce qui en théorie ne devrait pas lui poser problème, seulement voilà non seulement Asami ne le touchait pas mais en plus il l'ignorait totalement. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison, et uniquement pour ça, qu'Akihito décida de le suivre. Il n'avait pas eu de nouveau reportage à faire depuis l'histoire Ai, il avait donc tout son temps pour espionner le yakusa.

Alors que les minutes s'étiraient, forment des heures sans qu'il n'ait pu avoir le moindre indice sur ce qui poussait Asami à l'ignorer, Akihito l'aperçu en compagnie d'une magnifique actrice. Sans qu'il ne sut vraiment pourquoi ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il attrapait son appareil pour vérifier l'identité de la jeune femme. Alors que ses doutes se confirmaient Asami se pencha sur elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte Akihito les mitrailla, changeant d'angle pour mieux avoir leurs visages. En se décalant le plus discrètement possible sur la droite il vit le sourire doux qu'ils s'échangèrent alors qu'ils se décidaient à reprendre leur route vers ce qu'il s'avéra être un hôtel. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent Akihito dû s'avouer vaincu et rentrer, d'autant plus qu'il avait poussé sa chance un peu loin à s'approcher d'un groupe de paparazzi d'aussi près alors qu'ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : le retrouver.

Une fois à l'appartement le jeune homme développa les photos prises quelques minutes plus tôt. Les feuilles de papier blancs laissaient bientôt apparaître un joli couple composé d'un homme charismatique et particulièrement bien fait de sa personne et une magnifique jeune femme dans des scènes d'intimité volée. La vue de ces photos, qu'ils pourraient revendre à prix d'or si l'idée lui venait, donna à Akihito une irrésistible envie de vomir. Il se précipita donc vers la salle de bain pour rendre son petit déjeuné et alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle après une nausée plus violente que les autres, il serra obstinément les yeux, tentant par tous les moyens d'éloigner le sentiment étrange qui étreignait sa poitrine. N'y arrivant pas, des larmes de frustrations s'échappèrent de ses paupières closes tandis qu'il secouait la tête. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi avant qu'il ne se décide à se relever pour faire le ménage et préparer le déjeuné. Bien que son propriétaire ne rentrait pas le midi, il préparait toujours le repas de sorte que si pour une raison obscure ce dernier arrivait, il ne puisse pas lui faire de reproche. Il était en train de couper les carottes en dès tout en refusant d'admettre les raisons de son comportement lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer. Akihito se crispa inconsciemment en entendant ses pas dans le couloir, puis comme plus aucun bruit ne lui parvenait il finit par se détendre et relâcher la pression de ses épaules. Il reprit la tâche dont il n'avait même pas eu conscience de l'interruption et alors qu'il passait à découpe du chou il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors que quelqu'un respirait l'odeur de son cou. Il lâcha son couteau de surprise et se retourna doucement : devant lui, l'enlaçant toujours, se tenait Asami en personne.

-Il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à être plus discret, lui lança-t-il avec un regard moqueur

-Je faisais mon travail je te signale, répondit le jeune homme d'une manière qu'il espérait être crédible.

-Il faudrait aussi que tu apprennes à mentir...et à couvrir tes arrières aussi, tu n'as aucune affaire en cours, je le sais parfaitement, ricana-il

-On m'a appelé ce matin !

-Tu aurais tout aussi bien fait de me dire franchement que tu voulais coucher avec moi

-Ce n'était pas mon intention ! Va pas te faire des idées ! Moi si je t'ai suivi c'est parce que..., s'arrêta brusquement Akihito

-Parce que..., s'amusa le mafieux

-Parce que tu m'énerves !

-Ah ? Moi qui pensais que tu allais me faire une jolie déclaration d'amour...s'amusa-t-il

-Moi ? Jamais ! C'est pas parce que cette pauvre cruche n'arrête pas de t'en faire que je dois en faire de même ! Tu m'as pris pour qui au juste !? Le truc c'est que ça m'énerve que tu te fiches de moi ! Je ne suis pas une de tes conquêtes que tu dois ménager ! Si tu as un truc à me dire dis-le franchement !

-Dis-moi Takaba, tu serais pas un peu jaloux ? Demanda Asami, véritablement surpris

-Quoi ? Moi ? Jaloux ? Mais enfin ! Bien sûr...bien sûr que non, bafouilla le photographe tout en rougissant

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Asami pour qu'il attrape le jeune photographe tout en faisant glisser ses mains sous son T-shirt et alors que les choses devenaient plus intense il murmura à l'oreille de son précieux pensionnaire ''Il n'y a rien entre Rita et moi, je dois m'occuper d'elle le temps de faire une transaction avec son père''. En Théorie Akihito n'en avait rien à faire aussi ne répondit-il rien mais la pression dans sa poitrine disparu aussitôt.


End file.
